


The Line Between Lust and Loathing

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [11]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Raynor desires her as much as she hates her.
Relationships: Madelyn Stillwell/Susan Raynor
Series: Weekly Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 3





	The Line Between Lust and Loathing

Madelyn smells of perfume and blood, Raynor shouldn’t enjoy the scent of her so much. It shouldn’t bring out primal lust, but does. When she digs her nails down Madelyn’s back, marking her creamy flesh the woman just laughs.

Raynor growls into her neck, she loathes this woman; she wants this woman. It’s the oddest thing. A real clusterfuck or confusion that she can’t get out of.

Madelyn feeds off her lust and loathing like an emotional vampire, both tasting different, but exquisite to her. She’s using Raynor, Raynor knows this, still she goes to her. It's something she can't stop. Isn't sure she wants to either.


End file.
